Last Song
by Kitsha
Summary: Song fic de Naruto sur une chanson de Gackt ! [sasunaru]


LAST SONG – GACKT

SASUNARU

Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa

Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete

Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni

Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta

"Ima mo aishite iru..."

(J'ai continué à errer sans but, tout seul

Un faible soupir peint une caresse de blanc

Dans la nature éphémère des saisons qui changent

Les larmes inondèrent sans raisons

Encore maintenant je t'aime...)

**Depuis que tu es parti, je n'ai plus de point de repère, j'ai disparu en même temps que toi mais pourtant tout le monde me voit ! **

**J'erre tout seul dans les grandes étendues de verdure qui me rappelle que ce vert ce changera en blanc et que je n'y peux rien ! **

**Tout comme tu a décidé de partir et que malgré le fait que je m'y oppose, tu m'a abandonné en me laissant juste un dernier baiser… **

**Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir… Pourtant jour après jour, mes larmes tombent à cause de toi, mais cette douleur dans mon cœur me rappelle que je t'aime… **

Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru

Zutto sora o miageteta

Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara

Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete

(La tristesse qui ne cesse de tomber

Se change en une neige blanche et pure

Malgré tout, j'ai levé ma tête vers le ciel

Avant que ce corps disparaisse

Maintenant,

Si tu entends mon souhait

Je t'en supplie, serre moi fort une dernière fois)

**Les saisons passe et ma blessure ne cesse de suinter, mon cœur se détruit de plus en plus… **

**Les plaines de verdure ont finalement fait place aux étendues de neiges qui ne reflète que les torrents de larmes que j'ai versés pour toi. **

**Je suis à bout, couché dans cette neige blanche, je ne ressens même plus le froid car mon être glacé n'arrive plus à fondre depuis que tu es parti.**

**Étendu dans la neige, je regarde le ciel… **

**Et je prie, oui je prie encore pour que tu reviennes… et que tu me serre encore au moins une fois dans tes bras. **

Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita

Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute

Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita

Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni

"Ima mo oboeteiru..."

(On ne se comprend pas et on se fait du mal encore et toujours

Même a l'époque où tu étais toujours agréable

Je me suis coupé avec l'anneau soudainement renié

Parce que nos promesses n'étaient pas acquises

Encore maintenant je me souviens... )

**Tu te rappelles l'époque ou l'équipe 7 existait encore ? quand tu étais encore près de moi… **

**Tout ses moments que l'on a passé ensemble, toutes nos disputes ! on se comprenais car notre blessure était presque pareille, pourtant j'avais cru que jamais tu m'abandonnerai, tu me l'avais si souvent promis… **

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le préférais à moi… tu es parti pour lui et depuis ta promesse est rompue et moi j'erre encore et encore en attendant ton retour que je ne pourrais jamais voir… **

Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite

Motto soba ni itakatta

Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta

Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite

Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute

(Les mémoires qui disparaissent

Sont tellement brillantes que toujours

J'ai voulu être plus proche

On ne peux plus se rencontrer

Tu étais toujours près de moi pour me soutenir

Juste toi, ne change pas)

**J'ai l'impression que ton image ce fait de plus en plus flou en moi, alors je fais tout pour ne penser qu'à toi, pour que je n'oublie pas ta voix, ton visage, ton amour… **

**Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles maintenant… est tu devenus fort comme tu le souhaitait ? j'espère de tout mon cœur que oui, tu m'a quitté pour cela alors pour me faire plaisir, j'espère que tu as enfin tué ton frère… j'espère tellement pouvoir te rencontrer de nouveau, seulement cela est impossible… **

**J'ai tellement changé, mes sourires ont disparus, tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, mais moi je m'en fou ! j'ai peut être changé, mais il n'y a que toi qui m'importe ! **

**Toi, et rien que toi ! **

Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo

Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara

(Je ne peux pas effacer les dernières années que tu ma consacrées

Même si je disparais avec cette neige blanche

J'ai toujours envie de m'épanouir dans ton cœur)

**Je ne peux pas oublié ces années de souffrance que tu m'as fait subir or que tu n'était même pas présent ! **

**Dans cette neige, une tache rouge commence à s'épanouir, alors même si cette neige m'englouti pour l'éternité, j'espère que j'aurais toujours une petite place dans ton cœur et que tu pensera encore à moi, le petit renard qui ne pensait qu'a devenir Hokage et qui finalement c'est tué par amour…**

Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne

Chigau dareka o aishitemo

Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama

Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai

(On s'est tenu près l'un de l'autre

N'oubli pas cette chaleur

Même si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre

Je ne laisserais jamais partir le son

De ta voix quand je l'ai entendu pour la dernière fois

J'ai envie de tomber dans un sommeil profond)

**Je t'imagine à côté de moi, tu me serre dans tes bras et cette ancienne chaleur m'envahit de nouveau… **

**Ce n'est qu'un rêve…**

**Même si tu es loin, personne ne m'enlèvera le souvenir que j'ai de toi, le dernier jour ou je t'ai vu, te souviens tu des paroles que tu m'as dite ?**

**Je les entends résonner dans mon être ! je ferme les yeux et essaye de m'endormir, je veux dormir pour toujours pour ne plus devoir souffrir de ton absence.**

Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru

Zutto sora o miageteta

Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara

Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete

"Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete.."

(La tristesse qui ne cesse de tomber

Se change en une neige blanche et pure

Malgré tout, j'ai levé ma tête vers le ciel

Avant que ce corps disparaisse

Maintenant,

Si tu entends mon souhait

Je t'en supplie, serre moi fort une dernière fois)

**Il se remet à neiger, je sens les flocons tomber sur mon visage**

**Neige, je t'en prie enveloppe moi de ton manteau gelé, que je ne ressente plus cette chaleur qui émane de mon corps quand je pense à lui.**

**Je lève encore une fois les yeux vers le ciel gris avant de sombrer dans mon profond sommeil…**

**Je n'avais qu'un souhait**

**Dans un dernier murmure, je te supplie encore de me prendre dans tes bras !**

**Une chose indéfinissable m'arrive, une chaleur plus forte que le soleil m'embrasse… **

**J'ouvre encore une fois les yeux, tu es là !**

**Mais tu disparais…**

**Ce n'était qu'un rêve…**

_**« Sasuke, je t'aime… »**_


End file.
